Only Hope
by xXc0okieSsNcrEamXx
Summary: A Bessa songfic! "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore


1**A/N: Ok, I totally love Bessa and I really wanted to write a fanfic about them. This is only my second fic and the other one's not even completed yet, so please don't be too harsh. Hope you enjoy! )**

————————————————————–——————————————————**-**

**Only Hope**

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_and pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_Boq_, Nessarose thought cozily to herself. Just the thought of him put butterflies in her

stomach and a fierce pounding in her heart. Ever since her first year at Shiz, he had always been there for her. Every day she fell more and more in love with him. Every night she would ly awake in bed and pray for a sign that he felt the same way about her. Boq was truly all Nessarose had to live for. He was her only hope.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing _

_and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

Nessa remembered brightly that night at the Ozdust Ballroom. Boq had been her date. Everything had been perfect. She had worn her prettiest pink dress and her silver slippers, Boq had given her a rose; he had told her she was beautiful. Oh, how much she wished to hear him say that again. But now that was impossible. After becoming governor of Munchkinland, she had turned him into a manservant and refused to let the Munchkins leave. She hadn't meant to hurt them, but she needed Boq there with her.

Ringing the silver bell beside her, Nessa called out, "Boq, come quickly!" He appeared just a moment later.

"Yes, Madame?"

Nessa sighed sadly. "I've asked you to call me Nessarose, remember?" She longed for his sweet voice to speak her name.

"Yes, Madame. Did you need something?"

It was then that Nessa realized she had only called him to be close to him. "No. Never mind." And just like that, he was gone.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands _

_and pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_I give you my destiny _

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back_

Nessarose stared out into direction in which Boq had left for a long time. Then she began

to sob. She loved him so much it hurt! Couldn't he see that?! Why couldn't he feel the same way about her?! Was it because of her chair? _Damned chair!_ It had done nothing but cause her pain her whole life. Well, she didn't need it anymore! And then, with all the strength she could muster, Nessarose thrust herself upwards, out of her wheelchair. She stood there for a few moments unsteadily. Then, the searing pain began. She screamed in agony and fell to the floor, shuddering violently from the power of her own sobs.

Boq, hearing Nessarose's scream, raced to the parlor to see what was wrong. He arrived to see her crying hysterically on the floor beside her wheelchair, her back to him. She was crying so loudly that she hadn't even heard him come in. Boq studied her quietly. For the first time in about two years he was beginning to see the real Nessarose Thropp, the girl he had, in fact, fallen in love with all those years ago. In that moment, he realized he had never actually stopped loving her. He knelt down behind her and gently slipped his arms around her delicate figure.

"Shhh, Nessa, it'll be alright. I'm here now," he whispered into her ear.

She looked up, startled. When the initial shock of having Boq's arms around her had worn off, confusion took its place. "Boq, I don't understand...," was all she could say.

Boq smiled. "All you have to understand is that I love you and I forgive you."

The warmth in his voice made her heart melt. Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Boq, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that! I love you, too. So, so much."

He pulled her closer to him. "Oh, Nessa..." The rest of his sentence was cut off as his lips met her's. After a little while, the two reluctantly pulled apart for air. They sat there, wrapped up in each other's arms, for a few moments longer. Then Boq helped Nessa into bed. She was quickly fast asleep, with her head resting gently on his chest. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Nessa. I always have, and I always will." He didn't know if she could hear him or not, but a smile suddenly formed on her lips.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

——–——————————————————————————–—————————–

**A/N: Well, that's it. I really hope you liked it! Comment please.**


End file.
